


College Lovers

by eren_ackerman (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Armin Arlert, Bottom Eren Yeager, Eren and Armin are gonna be spoiled princes, Eren and Armin are related, Erwin Wants That Armin Booty, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I like them feminine, Kpop Music, Levi Wants That Yeager Booty, M/M, Maybe A Daddy Kink, No Incest, No Swapping Boyfriends, No they are not girls, Ok what I mean is they might have a foursome, Please Don't Kill Me, Top Erwin Smith, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Twins, double fuck, showering together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/eren_ackerman
Summary: Eren and Armin are fresh out of highschool, they’ll be 1st years at Trost University.They have to share a room with two men the don’t know. Will they get along? Or will there be tension?Will they get to meet two hot men, that will beg for them?





	1. Chapter 1

Me and Erwin have to share a fucking room with two brats we don’t even know. I ran my pale hand through my raven black locks and inhaled smoke from the cigarette that was in between my lips. I blew the smoke out from my nose, I threw it on the ground and stomped on it.

 

“You know Levi, you might get sick.”

 

“Tch. Shut it eyebrows.” Erwin snorted and I turned around to glare at him.

 

I kicked my foot off the wall and shoved my hands in my pocket. He was right behind me.

Once we were inside, I heard something from the other side of the wall.

  


_Don’t you look into my eyes and lie again._

 

_I’m sick of being alone…_

 

_Drop it_

 

I peeked in and saw a brunette and a blond on the floor on the hands and knees.

  


_Your shaking face and words_

_Seems like something is up_

_A strange scent is all over your body_

_Seems like you’re possessed by something_

 

“Holy shit..” I heard Erwin say above me. I nodded quietly, “Holy shit indeed.”

 

_Maybe you felt guilty at my guess_

_I caught you off guard and you’re so out of it_

_Your story keeps changing here and there, what’s wrong with you_

I cleared my throat and they both jumped. The brunette spoke up first,

 

“Hello you must be our roommates? Yes?” He had an accent, a russian one, then the blonde one said something. I shook my head yes.

 

“Yeah, we’re sorry we didn’t know you would be back soon. Ah- My name is Armin and this is my brother Eren.” He also had an accent, the same as Eren. “He’s Erwin and I’m Levi.” I said bluntly.

 

“It’s alright, but you gave us quite a show.” Erwin said as  he put his bag down by the door.

Armin blushed and covered his face. I rolled my eyes and sat down at my desk.

 

“We are dancers/singers…” The mushroom said, then Eren and him spoke in unison.

 

“So, we were practicing!” How annoying, but I must say Eren is absolutely stunning, the way his hips curve and his round behind, those pink lips that must be soft. Boy I’d kill to kiss them, and have him underneath me screaming out my-

 

What am I saying! I just met the kid. I turned around to see Erwin talking to Armin. Eren was staring at me and winked, then did a little wave.

 

“Tch!” I faced the other way so he wouldn’t see my flushed face. I heard the most adorable giggle. I blushed more and put my face in my hands.

 

“Well, Me and Armin are gonna go shower.” Eren said as he grabbed his brother’s hand.

 

“Together?” asked a shocked Erwin.

 

“Yeah, isn’t that what everyone does?” We shook our head.

 

“Oh, well, let’s go сахарок.” Armin nodded and followed

 

-

 

Eren’s POV

 

We both stripped off our clothes, and turned on the shower. The warm water hitting our backs, we both giggled as it tickled our backs.

 

I put soap on a rag as washed Armin’s back while he washed mine, then we poured shampoo into each others hair and rubbed it in.

 

“Armin, this feels good.”  We conditioned then all that other shit.

 

I turned off the shower and we both dried off. We came wearing different color shirts that said “Twins.” His was white and his shorts were black and white, while mine was black with white shorts.  My hair tied into a ponytail while Armin left his down, I saw our roommates talking.

 

“Hi boys!” They turned their heads towards us and their jaws dropped. We both giggled then said, “You can look but you can’t touch.” Armin booped Erwin’s nose and I booped Levi’s.

 

We sauntered over to the triple bunkbed and we folded back the sheets and slid under. We were gonna share the bed.

 

“Goodnight~ We have to get our beauty sleep.”  We blew them kisses then closed our eyes.

 

-

 

3RD POV

  


Levi and Erwin gasped and their faces turned a bright red, and thought-

  
  


“I want him.”

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinky-But sweet. <333
> 
> I just want to let you know that this doesn't interfere with the story, i wrote this when i just woke up. xD I only wanted to write some smut.

Eren and Armin were on their hands and knees, presenting their tight pink holes. Panting slightly, Eren stuck a finger in and mewled. He curved his finger up,  he hit his prostate.

Armin on the other hand found two dildos that he got as joke.

"Eren, how about we use these?" Armin held the 9 - inch dildos up and waved one in his brothers face. Eren nodded and took one. He hovered above it and slowly slid down, wincing at the girth.

He kept moving into it was ingulfed by his entire ass

 "Mnnn...I feel so full."

"Do you need help Armin?"  He nodded and turned his ass towards him. Eren positioned the head at Armin's entrance and put the head in, making him squeak.

"Are you okay?" Eren said as he rubbed his small but round butt.

"Y-Yes, put all of it in." Eren nodded and slammed the dildo in making Armin scream out.

Eren went back to riding his, loud moans and grunts came out of his mouth. The position he was in and how the toy was curved and kept hitting his sweet spot every time.

His brother was moving the huge thing in and out.  
The actual reason they were doing this is-their boyfriends would be back any time. They wanted to surprise them.

"A-Armin? Do we have the double sided dild-Ah!"

"I-I think so. I'll check under the bed.."

Armin slid out a box that had all their toys in, he pushed around until he found it. It was realistic looking and felt real.

It had veins down the shaft, you could even put fake cum in their.

Eren slid the dildo out, whining at the loss of something in him. Armin did the same. They both got in their hands and knees, they both shoved their sides.

"A-Ah! Mmm, Fuck!"

"Move faster!" Their asses slapped against eachother.

They heard a door open and footsteps. It was their boyfriends. They shrugged it off unti-

"Hey guys, it's time for di-" Eren looked at the door,  Erwin was their with Levi behind him.

"U-Uh?" The twins squealed and ran over to their roommates.

"Hi Levi!!!" Eren ran over to him and wrapped his slender arms around the older's neck. Then he whispered-

"Do you want to, let's say- fuck? I wouldn't mind." Levi's eyes widened and nodded. Eren took his hand  
and sat him down, while Armin did the same to Erwin.

Eren got on his knees and unbuckled Levi's belt, then he unzipped his pants letting them fall to his feet.  
He palmed the man through his underwear, he was getting harder by the minute.

He grabbed the hem of the Calvin Klein boxers and gently placed them down.

"Ya know, you're pretty big! Is this where all your height went?" Levi glared, "S-Shut up!" Eren giggled and grabbed the base, then took him in his mouth.

(I don't know how to make him suck dick, so I skipped that.)

Eren was on his back, so was Armin who was next to him.

"P-Please fuck us." Erwin and Levi smirked then nodded. They slammed their huge cocks inside the tight warmth of their new boyfriends. They both screamed in pleasure.

"F-Fuck! Eren you're so tight." Eren giggled and moaned as his cock rubbed against Levi's stomach. Armin reached up and held Eren's hand.

"W-We love you!" They said unison, as their insides were getting pounded. The cocks hit their sweet spot and they both shrieked. Erwin and Levi leaned down to kiss them sweetly.

"Not their!" Eren screamed and held his brother's hand tightly.

"I'm close-baby!" Levi grunted and started thrusting faster.

"Me too!" Erwin said as he thrusted a few more times until    filled Armin up his warm cum, Armin came too.

Levi came inside, thick substance filled Eren up to the brim then he pulled out.

"I-I love you, Levi.." A small smile made its way into Levi's face and he kissed Eren's soft lips.

"I love you too, brat."

"I love you, Erwin."

"I love you too, little one."

 

                  ❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me, the double sided dildo was a mistake. I also couldn't wait to make them to get together, but they did. <3 How adorable. I also wrote this on my tablet-sorry if stuff autocorrected. <3333


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this was rushed. I also have to other stories to work on. <3

“Alright, everybody sit down. If you don’t know me- some of you do. I’ll tell ya who I am. I’m Professor Sam.” She pointed at everyone. “I don’t take no shit- I can be nice, I can be mean. Depends on your behavior. Unlike most professors, I’m fun.”

 

“Today we are going to choosing partners- no wait I will be choosing your partners. You will be in groups of four.” She cleared her throat,

 

“Eren and Armin with Levi and Erwin.” I fist pumped and so did Armies.

 

“Bianka and Lilia with Karson and Zeke.” And so and so on.

 

We swayed over to the two hotties, and winked.

 

“Hey guys, we’re so glad that we get to work with you.” We said seductively and sat in front of them.

 

“You guys are going to be painting your partners _naked_ ” Professor Sam said as she looked over at us-

 

“Let’s say, Levi and Erwin paint Eren and Armin..” She said slyly and she tipped her head back.

 

“You have 3 months to finish, yes you can take breaks whenever but please, just get it done. Class dismissed.”

 

Shuffling of papers and backpacks closing were heard.

 

I held Armin’s hand as we were about to go get lunch. So we stopped and turned,

 

“Hey, do you guys want to eat lunch with us?”

 

“Ah, no- we’re meeting up with friends.”

 

“B-But? You don’t want to hang out with us.” I started to tear up and so did Armin.

 

Erwin shook his head furiously, “You can come if you like.”

 

We smiled and nodded, “Okay!” Armin and I skipped to their car and got in.

 

-

 

Erwin pulled up to the place and a group of people waved at them. We got out and I held Armin’s hand again.

 

“LEEVII AND ERWIN!” A brown haired woman came up at wrapped her arms around them. We tilted our heads to the side.

 

“And who are these two cuties?” We pointed at eachother.

 

Levi turned to us, “This is Eren and Armin, they are our roommates, they are also brothers.”

 

We winked at her, she just giggled.

 

“Well, welcome! Let’s go sit down.” I said by Levi while Armin sat by Erwin.

 

“So? Who are these guys?” I whispered into Levi’s ear as I leaned back.

 

“The strawberry blonde is Petra, the old man is Oluo-”

 

“Hey, I’m not old!”  Levi rolled his eyes.

 

“The one that is sniffing is Mike, the one with a bun is Eld, and the one who has bird hair is Gunther.”

 

“Levi! What about me?” The lady from earlier said,

 

“Oh, and that’s Hanji.”

 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Eren.”

  


-

 

“Hey Levi and Erwin, can you dance with us tonight?” Armin and I said as we gave them puppy eyes.

 

“Dance? For what?”

 

“Weell~ We’re going to perform tonight at a club. 3 songs.” They looked baffled then thought about it and they finally said yes.

 

-

 

It was time for us to come out, but Erwin and Levi will come out later. Our friends Sasha and Mikasa are going on with us.

 

[ (song) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PSlvxwNEDfc)

Whistles and chants were heard as we finished the first song.

We went back stage and changed, It was my turn to [ sing ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9YZjV_55gvc)

It was time for Erwin and Levi to come out, Sasha brought her boyfriend Connie, Mikasa brought some guy named Jean, also I asked Marco too.

[ (song) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L4TfsMdHN3Q)

What you didn’t know was me and Levi are going to be doing a duet.

[ (song duet) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fh2QwZvR9Js)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

And It ended with a kiss.

 

 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Professor Sam is actually me. XD

**Author's Note:**

> Eren and Armin are gonna do a lot together- no naughty stuff though.
> 
> Song ; GIRL'S DAY - Something
> 
> Outfit ; http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=216622026
> 
> The University ; https://campus.asu.edu/sites/default/files/styles/asu_spotlight_image/public/general/tempe1.jpg?itok=s9ZMgmXo
> 
> The dorm ; http://corespaces.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/09/Madison-7.jpg
> 
> -
> 
> Ahhh so many links, i'm sorry.


End file.
